


Untied, Undone

by epersonae



Series: The Magcretia Chronicles [2]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Bondage, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/F/M, also background taagnus, some background blupjeans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 09:38:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11354787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epersonae/pseuds/epersonae
Summary: Lucretia has a good idea. Magnus has trouble starting a conversation but is very good with knots. Lup helps everybody communicate a little better, and a good time is had by all.





	Untied, Undone

**Author's Note:**

> This is, of course, a continuation of my particular continuity of the Starblaster, with an ongoing relationship between Magnus and Lucretia, as well as between Magnus and Taako. No particular context needed, though. (I'm sort of imagining it as a lost chapter of Year 30.)
> 
> I'm using a headcanon I stole from Mu of a transmutation ring for my depiction of Lup’s body parts.

Lucretia curled up against Magnus’ back, breathing in his smell, kissing the back of his neck.

“Magnus?”

“Hmmm?”

“You remember that thing we did with Taako that one time?”

“You’re gonna hafta be more specific.”

She ran a finger along top of his shoulder and inhaled deeply. He craned his head to try to look at her, then rolled over.

“Lucretia?”

“Yes.”

He cupped her face in his hands.

“You can tell me whatever, you know. I like knowing what you like.”

She buried her face in his collarbone. Half-muffled by his flesh, she said, “That time we tied you up…. But maybe I could be…?”

“Oh.” He put his arm around her waist. “Oh.” His hand on the small of her back was warm. “Well. Huh.” He cleared his throat and shifted his hips a bit. “That’s…. But with Taako, or nah?”

“He’s good at knots, but I don’t think….” She trailed off. His question had planted a fresh idea in her head, but she wasn’t quite ready to say it out loud.

“What?”

“Nothing.”

“Really?” He tickled her very lightly along the waist and she squirmed.

“Don’t, I’m not, it’s just…”

He stopped tickling and lay his hand flat on her hip.

“Ok, if you say so. But you said…not Taako, but…ok, ok.” He started kissing her neck and up into her jawline. “We’ll…yeah, I’m into it.”

 

*** 

 

Lucretia took a deep breath and squared her shoulders.

“Magnus and I would like to invite you…”

She frowned at her face in the mirror.

“Ew, no. Too formal. And don’t lead with Magnus.”

Another deep breath; this time she licked her lips before speaking.

“Hi, I was thinking — would you ever want…” She shook her head. “Ugh. I can’t do this.”

She sighed and leaned forward until her forehead was flat against the cool mirror.

“Yeah.” Her voice took on an almost sarcastic tone. “Hey Lup, I really want you and Magnus to tie me up and do wild unspeakable things to my body.” Her shoulders slumped forward and she sighed.

“Well, if you wanted that, you should’ve said so sooner, cutie-pie.”

Lucretia startled upright and backwards into Lup’s arms.

“How? Did? You? What? I didn’t know you were there.”

“I don’t always come in guns a’blazing,” she said with a sly grin, pulling Lucretia close and kissing the back of her neck.

 

*** 

 

He finally found her alone, without Barry or Taako.

“Magnus!”

“Lup!”

His smile went a bit crooked as he worked out what to say next. He hadn’t really thought that far, honestly.

“So you know me and Lucretia…”

“Uh-huh.” Her expression was completely neutral, and for a second he considered rushing out of the room as fast as his legs would carry him. But no, when he had worked out — on his own — what Lucretia wanted, he had promised himself —

“Well, she…I mean, we…” He couldn’t quite swallow the lump in his throat in order to get out the words. Lup raised an eyebrow and started to smile. He closed his eyes, then forced himself to look at her.

But before he could speak, Lup said, “You wanna give our beautiful girl the night of her life, my man?” She grinned and made finger-guns pointed skyward. A burst of fireworks exploded over their heads. “Y’all are worse than Barrold sometimes. I don’t know how Koko puts up with it.” Then she slapped him on the back.

“Shit! He knows too, doesn’t he?”

“We’re not  _ blind _ .”

“Cool. Cool. Of course. So yeah?”

“ _ Hell _ yeah.” She rubbed her hands together. “Let’s plan this thing.”

 

 ***

 

“Taako’s been teaching me those fancy knots,” says Magnus. “I don’t know if they’ll look as pretty as what he does, but they should hold pretty good.” With that, he winds another length around Lucretia’s torso, adjusting the knots along her belly.

“It looks pretty fucking nice,” says Lup, “and snug!” She slips a finger between the silky rope and Lucretia’s dark skin.

Lucretia shifts her stance slightly — partially to make sure her knees don’t lock, but also because they’re standing so close to her that it’s sort of unbearable: Magnus has already tied her hands lightly behind her back, so she can’t touch either of them. She’s blindfolded, too, so she is  _ aware _ of them without being to see them.  _ This was your idea _ , she reminds herself.

Out loud, apparently.

“I mean, you are smart as hell,” says Magnus, now from behind, and his big warm hand brushes her hip. There’s a knot resting right above her clit, and it shifts slightly as he finishes and adjusts all the strands into their proper positions. She bites her lip at the intensity of the sensation.

“Nonononono,” whispers Lup, right up against her ear. “Your mouth” — and now she drags a finger over Lucretia’s lips — “is free for a  _ reason _ .”

“Several reasons?” adds Magnus. “But for sure, no need to keep it in.” He smacks her ass, not hard at all, but it startles a squeak out of her. “I think I’m done. Lup?”

“Damn. You’re good at that shit. High five, my man.”

They do that, with Lucretia standing stark naked in front of them, wrapped in rope, with a scarf tied over her eyes. She draws in a shaky breath, and then Magnus takes hold of the rope around her wrists while Lup puts a hand on her shoulder. Lup guides her up onto the bed and on her knees, while Magnus offers a steadying hand on her back.

She can feel the bed shift as they join her there. Then for a long moment — probably only a few seconds, really — the only thing she hears or feels is her own breathing.

“How…pretty.”

Lup puts her hands on Lucretia’s thighs.

“Lu…up…?” She leans forward, feeling the tug of the binding around her wrists, her shoulders, her waist.

“Yes, sweetie; talk to me.”

“Kiss? Kiss me?”

She can hear Lup smile, and then the creaking of the bed as Lup shifts position. Lup’s still dressed, which is also painfully tantalizing, but as she straddles Lucretia’s thigh, it’s clear that she’s not wearing anything under her skirt. Lucretia tries to push her hips up into Lup’s knee, but Lup’s hands hold down her thighs and Magnus’ hands hold her forearms.

“Slowly,” says Lup. “Remember, you said  _ kiss _ .” And as she says that final word, her lips meet Lucretia’s, very soft at first, the kissing building in intensity until their tongues are tangled together and Lucretia’s lips feel bruised from the force of Lup’s kissing.

While Lucretia is held tight, Lup has been practically humping her leg: her lips are wet and velvety, and her clit is an insistent nub on Lucretia’s soft skin. Lucretia can bounce her leg just a little, in rhythm with her tongue, and that makes Lup moan, which just makes Lucretia even more eager, concentrating all the sensation in her body into her lips and thighs.

Then Lup pulls away — and it’s the worst — no, the worst is that at the same time she tugs on the rope that runs over Lucretia’s belly, tweaking the knot that sits atop her pubic mound. Then she pushes Lucretia back on her heels, her shoulders falling into Magnus’ chest.

“Isn’t Lucretia a great kisser?” he says, and she relaxes into the familiar warm rumble — but he reaches around and tweaks her nipples. Both of them, at the same time, and he kneads them between thumb and forefinger, his hands not quite sychronized, but close enough, and she arcs backwards, straining the rope the other direction, which, yup: pulls at that particular knot.

“Oh, absolutely, a fabulous kisser. Such a wicked eager mouth.” Again, Lup’s delicate fingers brush across Lucretia’s face, but this time when they stray along her lips, Lucretia opens her mouth to lick and suck them, fiercely, frantically, panting, whispering Lup’s name. She hears a groan from Magnus, and his erection is pushing against his pants into her back, but he doesn’t let up teasing her breasts. Not even when Lup pulls away her hand and slips three fingers between the strands of rope and into Lucretia.

“Huh,” says Lup, “didn’t even need to do that. You’re so wet already. But it sure was fun.” She emphasizes  _ fun _ and curls her fingers in. A long wordless whine escapes Lucretia.

“You look amazing,” says Magnus, his voice low and a bit rough, like his hands are a bit rough on her breasts. “So gorgeous,” adds Lup, still working her fingers, and with that Lucretia can’t stop the pulsing: an orgasm that rocks her whole body to where she can’t think or speak, and can barely move.

They all hold still, letting the orgasm run its course, and as it ebbs, her self-consciousness floods back in.

“That was so fast,” she whispers.

“Yes, and?” says Magnus, kissing her hair, at the same moment that Lup very slowly pulls out her fingers, murmuring, “Mm-hmmm.” She traces a damp line down Lucretia’s thigh. Lucretia shudders.

“Was it too fast?” she asks, and now she’s trembling, feeling as though she might come apart.

“Oh Lucy!”

And they must have exchanged some look, because simultaneously Lup is taking off the blindfold and caressing her face and Magnus starts undoing the rope and gently rubbing her wrists and shoulders. She’s on the edge of tears, blinking at Lup’s focused gaze. Magnus lifts her so she can straighten her legs and then sets her down just as gently so she’s laying between them. They’re in mirror versions of the same pose — facing her, propped up on one elbow, with bemused smiles.

She lets out a long breath and then chuckles.

“You’re both still dressed. How is that possible? Or fair?”

Magnus shrugs. Lup grins and starts pulling up her dress, but Lucretia — eager to use her hands now — takes over. She uses the excuse of pushing up the dress to run her hands over Lup’s body: the muscles in her thighs, the curve of her hips, the softness of her belly, her little breasts with their wide nipples. Lucretia lets the dress fall over her as she sucks first one then the other.  Lup hums appreciatively. Then Lucretia finishes lifting off the dress, tossing it to the floor, leaning in to trace the edge of Lup’s long pointy ear with her finger, savoring the way Lup shivers at the sensation, pausing to toy with a tiny gold earring near the tip. 

She pushes the wild hair away from Lup’s face and leans in to kiss her forehead. Lup closes her eyes and sighs.

“Oh, Lucy.” And Lucretia smiles against Lup’s warm skin before peppering her freckled face with kisses.

Her lips buried in Lup’s jawline, she says, “Don’t think I’ve forgotten about you, Mister Burnsides.”

He laughs. “I sure hope not.” He runs a finger down her spine. She closes her eyes, bites her lower lip, and lets out a long sigh, before pulling away from Lup and turning to face Magnus. His face is flushed and he too is grinning.

“Hi.”

“Hi yourself.”

She could look at his lopsided smile forever — but he was still dressed, and that was honestly ridiculous, because he was so hard she was somewhat concerned for his pants. She smirked, and he laughed, and then all three of them were giggling.

“All right, all right, out of those clothes right now,” she says, and she starts frantically pulling up his shirt while he’s wiggling out of his pants. Finally he’s naked and she’s running her hands over him, wanting to touch every inch of skin, run her fingers through the auburn hair on his chest, tease his nipples; she grabs his cock, and he gasps, then groans.

She glances at Lup for a second — the subtlest nod and an encouraging smile — before pushing him back, scooting down until her head is level with his hips, leaning in, and running her tongue up the underside.

“Mmmm, Luc…?”

“Yes, Magnus?” And she smiles — looks him dead in the eye — as Lup tosses her a condom, she rolls it on, and clambers on top.

“That’s? Nice?”

“Yes, Magnus.”

She rocks slowly on him, just enjoying that fullness, and the way he looks a little bit wrecked and a little bit ecstatic.

“So I have an idea,” says Lup, and she sits up, cross-legged, and wow is that a sight Lucretia cannot get enough of. She rests her arm on Lucretia’s thigh and starts stroking Lucretia’s clit. Lucretia twitches into Lup’s touch, the movement of her hips almost out of her own control. She whimpers and Magnus groans.

“If you don’t hold off long enough for her to come again, I will break you in half,” says Lup in a husky growl.

Magnus actually laughs at that, and something about the way the movement echoes up through her, while Lup just keeps going, pushes Lucretia right over the edge. She starts laughing too, gasping, crying out both of their names at once. She falls forward onto Magnus’ chest, just slowly enough that Lup can get her arm out of the way.

She turns her head, and Lup is still sitting cross-legged beside them. Lucretia reaches out and runs her thumb up the folds of Lup’s labia. Lup smiles dreamily.

“There’s a good idea!” says Magnus. He rolls Lucretia off and there’s a brief moment of them all rearranging, ending with her between them again: Magnus fucking her from behind as she lays on her belly facing Lup, who grabs her hair just as Magnus starts thrusting, and Lucretia clutches at Lup’s thighs, sliding her hands under and pulling Lup close. 

“Well, isn't  _ that  _ a thing,” says Lup, her voice cracking as Lucretia licks along her labia and tongues her clit. Of course, Magnus is still fucking Lucretia, so her attempt to elegantly eat out and suck off Lup is reduced to a mess of licking and slurping and quite honestly, just moaning into Lup's crotch. Although Lup doesn't seem to mind either the franticness or the messiness; she's clutching Lucretia's hair, clawing at her back, and pushing her hips into Lucretia's face, and this in turn pushes Lucretia back into Magnus, who is gripping her hips with both hands. 

And so they are both calling out Lucretia's name as they come: first Lup and then Magnus, in a glorious shouting moaning mess. Lucretia can't stop smiling, even as they disentangle, tidy up, and come back to the bed — soft lanky Lup on one side, big solid Magnus on the other. 

She falls asleep smiling. 

 

***

 

“It's very sweet of you to teach Magnus your rope-tying tricks,” said Lup. “He put ‘em to pretty good use.”

“I don't want to know? And Lulu, I’m not stealing your boyfriend, don't go poaching mine.”

Lup watched Barry at the far side of the kitchen, doing dishes. She was so fond of him. 

“Koko, I would never. It's not my fault if my girlfriend does.”

“Fair enough.”

The silence between them was the way it's always been: companionable, full of emotions that don't need to be expressed. Then Magnus and Lucretia came in, not touching, but with a look as though they just had been or were about to. Lup and Taako exchange smiles. 

“Humans are pretty cute sometimes, yeah?”

“Yup. Pretty fucking cute.”

**Author's Note:**

> Major thanks to smokysardonyx on Tumblr for (a) writing the words "Magnus/Lup sandwich", (b) encouraging me to write what was in my heart, and (c) providing helpful feedback as a beta reader. (And thanks to all y'all Magnucretia folks for the love and encouragement. It means more than I can say.)
> 
> So, how 'bout that episode 66? Are you crying? Because I'm sure as hell crying. Hope a bit of smut helped you feel better for just a few moments.


End file.
